


愛

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *现实向pwp
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 10





	愛

-

因为在一起的时间太久，碰撞和争吵是在所难免的，简单讲就是看起来像仇人的时刻特别多。往往因为工作的分歧吵完回到家，又因为家务的问题接着吵。

“早上出门前是不是和哥讲过要把肉放到冷藏室解冻?现在它冻得像块石头一样我要怎么拿它做晚饭?”沈昌珉用刀把砧板剁得咔咔响。

“那就点外卖吃啊。”一回到家就跳到沙发上开电视的人发出无所谓的声音，甚至还精力过剩地在上面滚了一圈。

沈昌珉给他气得差点咬碎后槽牙，“你是不是故意的?”

“什么?”郑允浩转过头来看他。

“因为我昨天说你那样编舞不行。”沈昌珉深吸一口气，好让自己不要那么像一只快被气炸的河豚。

郑允浩攥紧手里的抱枕，“在你心里我就是这样的人吗？斤斤计较小肚鸡肠，会因为工作上的事情故意不帮你解冻猪肉?”

“你上次因为我排练迟到把我的红酒塞进冷冻室冻成了一根冰柱。”沈昌珉瞪他，一边使劲把冰冻猪肉砍开，“要不就是你根本没有把我和你讲的话放在心里。”

左右不讨好。郑允浩果断选择闭嘴，生着闷气乱按电视机遥控器，还把声音调到最大，强迫厨房做饭的人和他一起听电视购物激动人心的拨号声。

一直到吃完晚饭气氛都很糟糕，沈昌珉今天发挥失常——又或者说他是刻意为之，辣炒猪肉的味道相当奇特，让郑允浩连着打了好几个喷嚏。他们保持静默和一点点咀嚼的声响，沈昌珉除了让他不要把饭粒掉在桌子上以外再也没有多说一句话。

饭后郑允浩自觉去洗碗，沈昌珉默默拖出家里的吸尘器开始到处清洁。

“你的手艺最近是不是退步了。”郑允浩率先发出责难。

沈昌珉在吸尘器的嗡嗡声里顶回去，“总好过你一直都不怎么样。”

郑允浩放碗的动作都比刚刚更用力一些，碗碟架子跟着一起晃，看起来有些岌岌可危。他觉得他的胃里好像吞进一团火，马上就要烧起来。

“你干什么?”他踩着棉拖鞋气势汹汹地走到沈昌珉面前叉起腰。

沈昌珉稍微抬起一点眼睛，双眼皮宽得像两道桥，“是你先把工作情绪带进家庭生活，现在你来质问我干什么?”

郑允浩理亏，“但你真的很冷酷!”

“哥早就知道我是什么样的人。”沈昌珉把吸尘器关了搁在一边，紧拧的眉头松开一点，“我也很累。”

郑允浩踢开棉拖鞋亲了他一下。

这个吻就是一片羽毛，却意外扇起了其他乱七八糟的情绪。

沈昌珉发出懊恼的咕哝，“你不应该这样……你犯规了。我在生气。”

郑允浩对他眨眨眼，双手像弹琴那样摸到他的后腰，“明天是休息日。”

非常惹人嫌的是，他俩在性爱方面极其合拍，因此在公众场合必须艰难地规避肢体接触，否则脑子里总会出现一些绝佳的联想，免不了擦枪走火说干就干。然而他们现在在家里的客厅，空旷，无人，十分安全且足够私密。

沈昌珉把他脖子上挂的围裙解开扔到一边去，薄薄的针织衫卷起来，露出一小节腰腹。他们从练习室回来之前已经洗过一次澡，简直没有比这更合适的时机。

郑允浩掰开自己的臀瓣稀里糊涂地往沈昌珉翘起来的阴茎上坐时，一下子也搞不明白事情怎么就落到这步田地，他们明明十五分钟以前还在因为一块没解冻的猪肉而相互攻击。然而他的脑子此刻并不比他腿间淌着的体液清楚多少，沈昌珉躺在他们的沙发上，双手握着他的大腿。

他们的身体就像是为彼此设计好的一样，性器饱满地契进湿润的甬道，郑允浩咬紧的嘴唇间冒出几个语气词，随后慢吞吞地趴到人赤裸的胸口。

沈昌珉把他往上掂了掂，还舔了舔他的手指缝，郑允浩没什么原则地把他往更深处吞，觉得大腿上抓着的手指贴得更紧了，令人肌肤发烫。

他始终未能掌握好起落的节奏，总是被沈昌珉完全勃起胀大的器官顶到最碰不得的腺体，蛮横无理的举动让他恨不得立即从这小子身上下来把人团巴团巴从窗户扔出去。

沈昌珉死死地摁住他的一边腰窝，指尖在他淌着水发颤的龟头上软软地画了个圈，郑允浩往前跌，艰难地用手在他脑袋边撑住了，沈昌珉还仰着脸朝他笑。

沈昌珉的手指抚上乳尖时他结结实实地叫了出来，把指甲掐进人练得跟活体雕塑似的肩膀里，郑允浩并不甘心这么快被操射，用鼻子低低哼了几声过后才和他撒娇:“昌多拉……我们换个位置好不好?”

“喊这么亲干什么?我还在生气。”沈昌珉把他一侧乳头揉得又疼又痒，看他扭得一身漂亮肌肉都变成软绵绵的性感。

“沈、昌、珉。”郑允浩咬着牙叫他大名，汗湿的大腿岔开，后穴敏感地把他绞得很紧，“我真想咬你。”

“那你要先松开你正咬着我的另一张嘴。”沈昌珉不甘示弱地摸摸他的脸颊，那里正红得发热，郑允浩躲他，把脑袋摇得像刚从水里出来的小狗。

他的哥哥支棱着腿试图起来，却被他摁着腰再次操回去，前端硬着的性器拍到沈昌珉结实完美的下腹部，发出湿淋淋的声响，大腿肉无力地跳动。但人显然是爽到了，喘息声填满整个客厅。沈昌珉夸他厉害，特别会扭，不愧是我们唯一的dancing machine。还鼓励似的拍拍人的屁股。

郑允浩很想对他翻白眼，然而事实是他自己差点被干到翻白眼。进行到后半段沈昌珉终于躺够了，把他掀下去翻过来趴好，从后面压着他操进去。

郑允浩的背部令他看上去就像一条搁浅的美丽海豚，时不时微弱地扑腾一下。腺体被小幅度猛烈戳刺卸下了他挣扎的力气，阴茎蹭在皮革沙发表面和自己的小腹之间，异样的快感和压迫感让他急于射精却不被允许。

沈昌珉在他耳边发出的喘气和低吼都昭示着这场一时兴起的性事即将进入尾声，然而他们的沙发已经被搞得一团糟，抱枕不知道什么时候被挤到地上去，郑允浩甚至找不到什么东西来堵住自己无法抑制的色情呻吟，只能恶狠狠地咬沈昌珉搭在旁边的胳膊。

沈昌珉欣然用自己的手指取代了胳膊上的一块肉去堵上郑允浩的嘴，随意翻搅玩弄他柔软的舌和口腔，牵引出他含糊的叫声和亮晶晶的唾液。

郑允浩上下两张嘴都被填满，且被操得又湿又软，难以自抑地发出甜腻动人的鼻音，紧贴他胸膛的背上全是汗，进得太深又是一阵哆嗦，显得格外动情而艳丽。

沈昌珉把鼻尖埋进他湿漉漉的发尾，亲昵地舔吻他后颈处微微凸起的颈椎骨，使他剧烈地颤抖起来，射精、被精液灌满，流得哪儿哪儿都乱糟糟一片。

“……你真的是很冷酷的人。”浑身酸软的哥哥趴回他的胸口，气鼓鼓地压住他的四肢不让他动。

弟心情好地躺平任他揉脸，“但我现在不生气了。”

-


End file.
